Water pistols (or squirt guns) have been popular toys for many years. A common type of water gun has a trigger-operated pump mechanism for pressurizing and ejecting a relatively small, short duration jet of water. The guns use the interior of a hollow plastic gun body as the (non-pressurized) water reservoir. These “single shot” water guns, having a non-pressurized water reservoir and a trigger pump, are limited in range, as well as in the length and duration of the water jet.
More recently, water guns that incorporate a large reservoir of water that is pressurized by a pumping action by the user have become popular. This type of water gun is capable of propelling a jet of water farther and for a duration that is controlled by the depression of the trigger mechanism (so long as there is pressure in the reservoir). The vast majority of such water guns include a manually-operated pump for developing a pressure head of air in the water reservoir. Operation of a trigger controls the water formation and duration of the water jet. Pressurized reservoir types of water guns require a great deal of manual pumping to produce a suitable pressure head in the reservoir.
Other guns connect to a frame that, in turn, is connected to a continuous source of pressurized water. These guns, however, are not portable because the user must remain with the frame in order to use the gun. In addition, since the gun is directly fed by a pressurized water source, injury can be caused when the pressure level of the source is too high for young children.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a water gun assembly that is easy to use, and is safe for use by children.